


Glitter and Lava

by Scarlette890



Series: Walking Backwards [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: But I didn't rate it explicit so, Cis Naruto, Established Relationship, Grinding, M/M, Sequel to One Step Forward Two Steps Back, kind of sex, trans Sasuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:13:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28063755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlette890/pseuds/Scarlette890
Summary: With Itachi on a date and Kakashi taking a shift for a coworker, Sasuke and Naruto finally get a night to themselves. (AKA the long overdue oneshot I promised everyone who read One Step Forward Two Steps Back. My bad, ya'll)
Relationships: Hoshigaki Kisame/Uchiha Itachi, Naruto Uzumaki/Sasuke Uchiha
Series: Walking Backwards [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055720
Comments: 3
Kudos: 51





	Glitter and Lava

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this was late... also, if you have any ideas for new oneshots or something, let me know and I'll do my best to deliver

“I’ll see you in a few hours,” Itachi said for the thirtieth time that night at _least_ , bending slightly at the waist to look Sasuke in the eye. “Naruto’s staying over, right?”

Hopping up on the counter, the youngest Uchiha threw his head back, exasperated. “ _Yes_ ,” he snapped back, folding his arms over his chest. “You can _go_ now. Why are you still here, actually? Kisame’s been waiting for like, an hour.”

Itachi shrugged helplessly, Kisame nodding in agreement in the corner. “You ready yet, ‘Tachi?”

“I’m coming, I’m coming…” Itachi pulled his coat off the table and tossed it over his shoulder, checking his pockets briefly for his keys and wallet. Finally ready for their date, he turned back to Sasuke, who was still perched on the counter. “I’ll see you later.”

Sasuke nodded, jaw tight. “ _Okay_.”

In all honesty, the youngest Uchiha kind of understood why Itachi was so worried; the last time he’d left for a few hours, Sasuke accidently cut his finger with a kitchen knife while he was trying to chop up a carrot and set the microwave on fire. Kakashi wasn’t even here, since he’d gone to take the night shift for his coworker.

Kisame settled his hand on the small of Itachi’s back and gestured to the door, nudging it open and waving at Sasuke. Itachi looked mournfully back, but eventually, the lock clicked and they were gone.

“Bye, Aniki!” he called, grinning when the door finally shut behind them. He watched intently out the window while the two of them climbed into the car and Kisame started it, his eyes fixed on the blue automobile as they drove away.

_Yes! 15 minutes for myself until Naruto gets here!_

Not that he was entirely sure what he was going to do in the 15 minutes, probably draw or take a shower or something.

After Sasuke had talked with Naruto about their pasts and everything they hadn’t told each other, he’d tried to actually work towards eliminating his bad habits for himself. He’d actually _talked_ with his therapist and followed his own diet, eating when his body, and _not_ his brain, told him to. He’d taken all things that could even possibly harm him out of his room and out of his reach, and did everything else he could do.

After he got a quick, easy job waiting tables at a restaurant to help with the finances, Itachi had finally decided to stay. Iruka had gone back to Japan for a few months, but was raising the money to come back and move in with them.

Things seemed to be actually looking up, for once in his life.

Sasuke settled on his bed with his sketchbook, a coping-mechanism/gift from his therapist, and dug through his drawer for the colored pencils that Itachi had gifted to him for his birthday.

Fait sketch lines teased the white paper, edges of something no one could decipher yet. Sasuke had erased several different ideas before pouncing upon the one on the paper, but he hadn’t filled in all the lines or colored in the details yet.

He blotted bright yellow at the corner of the sketch, grazed a bright blue in the center, took a dark blue and skimmed it around the bright one. He trifled a slight pink in the lower corner, erased it and started again.

Nibbling on the edge of his pencil, Sasuke swept the eraser through the harsher lines and shadowed them out, but fell back in annoyance. Something wasn’t _right_.

He jumped and accidently jammed the pencil eraser into his wrist when the door banged open.

“Hey!” Naruto beamed, tossing his bag on the floor. Sasuke flashed an annoyed look at him, but smiled all the same and snapped his sketchbook closed.

“Hey,” he replied.

Naruto settled down on the bed beside him, hooking an easy arm around his waist and kissing his cheek. “Watcha doin’?”

Shrugging, Sasuke gestured to his notebook in the corner. “Drawing. Was gonna shower but guess you’re here now. Wanna watch a movie or something?”

“Go shower,” Naruto agreed, flopping over backwards on the bed. “I’m gonna turn on somethin’ scary.”

Sasuke deadpanned. “No.”

“Awwww,” Naruto whined. “Please? I love watching scary movies because it means _you_ ,” he tipped closer and kissed Sasuke’s neck, “Snuggle even closer to me.”

“…we’re watching Annabelle.”

“Why?”

“Because I don’t have any dolls.”

Naruto laughed, light and easy, and sat up with the blankets pooled around his hips. “Sure thing! I’ll go turn it on real quick!” He was halfway out the door when he turned around, mouth open. “Oh! Also, ‘Tachi told me you should take off your binder.”

Indignant, Sasuke shook his head. “I have…” he checked his phone, pulled open the clock app. Sure enough, the letter still didn’t display the little zero he always dreaded. “Yeah, I have like four more… oh.”

“Uh-huh. I’m gonna grab a soda from the fridge. You got Coke?”

Sasuke hummed noncommittally, still glaring at his phone. Naruto winked, then disappeared back down the hallway.

Sasuke stared blankly at the timer on his phone for four minutes, intent on hoarding all the extra seconds he could to keep his chest flat. When the numbers clocked down to zero, he tossed the device into a blanket pile in the corner, snagged a tank-top, hoodie, shorts, and headed to the shower.

The water took hardly any time to warm up, it was summer after all, so Sasuke stripped grumpily and draped his binder over the hamper, tossing a towel over the glass shower wall.

After the last few months with his therapist and everything else that had gone on, Sasuke had learned how to deal with what he looked like rather than what he wanted to look like.

Though he still wanted a flat chest, without surgery thank you very much (probably impossible, but he could hope), among other things, he didn’t flinch as often when he saw himself in the mirror.

Of course there were dysphoric days when he could hardly look at himself, but there were also days when he felt like he could possibly give his ribs a break for an entire day instead of a few hours.

Sasuke raked his fingers through his hair, fluffing up a thick lather and running soaped up hands down the length of his body, being extra gentle around old scars and burns. When he was done, he flicked off the water and wrapped himself in a towel, snuggling a bit into the material.

He pulled on a pair of boxers and his shorts, then yanked a tank-top over his shoulders and wrestled with his head for a minute.

Hoodie, or no?

It was hot, that was for sure, but he didn’t really have any t-shirts that he could wear. Itachi had done the wash right before he left, and since Sasuke mostly wore t-shirts, they were all sloshing around in the washing machine… along with his sports bras.

_…Shit._

A hoodie would be sweltering, especially since both Sasuke and Naruto hid under blankets during horror movies. The tank he had was low and exposed half his sternum, but was high enough to not display any cleavage or anything…

Taking testosterone had certainly shrunk his breasts, but there was enough there to see through the thin material of a tank top. No nipple would be discernable, thank God, but the mounds on his chest would be more obvious than Naruto was probably used to seeing.

_Whatever. He’s gay, he doesn’t even care about boobs._

Sasuke paused, then groaned. _Wait, no, he’s pan, right? So he does care about boobs? UGH I don’t know, maybe he_ —

A knock on the door snapped Sasuke out of his mind, and Naruto’s voice soon after. “Hey babe? You good? You’ve been in there for like, 20 minutes.”

Sasuke’s voice almost cracked when he answered, “Yeah, I’m fine. Uh… coming.”

_Great. No more time, gotta go now or he’s gonna be even more suspicious. Great job, Sasuke. Should have just suffered and worn a hoodie._

* * *

When Sasuke came downstairs, Naruto was already lounging on the couch, the TV having gone to sleep five minutes ago.

Sasuke had been in the bathroom longer than normal, which Naruto usually wouldn’t mind, but he was about to fall asleep, and that wasn’t good. Especially not if they were about to watch a movie…

So when he heard Sasuke’s sock-padded feet heading down the stairs, he perked up and grinned. “Hey ba…by…”

_Oooh kay._

Sasuke looked different. And yes, in a fucking awesome way. His skin was all flushed and pink from the shower, damp hair creating rivulets of water to stream down his pretty neck. He looked warm and glowy, almost like he’d sprinkled glitter over the tops of his cheekbones and the dips of his collarbones.

_COLLARBONES._

For once, Sasuke wasn’t wearing anything thick and constricting and was showing off his lovely collarbones. His white tank top barely met the middle of his sternum, so they were on full display and Naruto was HERE for it.

Sasuke’s face was pink, all cute and blushy and soft as he settled down next to Naruto and tangled the blanket around himself.

The blonde pecked his forehead and hid his grin in the top of Sasuke’s damp hair. From this angle, the collarbones were right below him and he could see them perfectly.

After hitting play on the TV twice, Sasuke settled more heavily into Naruto and the movie began to play.

Though the movie was one of Naruto’s favorites, his eyes weren’t glued to the screen as usual. Instead, Sasuke was his main focus.

_So pretty…_

His shirt was clinging to his body due to their previous movement, the fabric bunched behind him, tucked behind his back or gathered beneath him. His hipbone jutted up, prominent and very much out in the open.

Last year, Naruto might have been worried about that, but he knew Sasuke was eating healthily for his body now, he was just… skinny.

Unable to help himself, Naruto lifted the hand slung around Sasuke’s thin waist and thumbed lightly over the fabric-covered hipbone. The skin was soft and warm, even beneath the fabric.

Sasuke shifted, glared up at him, and settled back down. Naruto tried to focus on the movie, really, he did, but he was still a bit… distracted.

He continued to stroke Sasuke’s hip, rubbing gently, pleased at the reaction the Uchiha gave him. Sasuke arched a bit into his touch, probably unconsciously, and settled his head on Naruto’s chest.

The blonde rubbed a bit, settling his palm against Sasuke’s soft belly. The skin was warm and soft even beneath his thick t-shirt, slightly damp from his shower. Sasuke’s hair was tickling him, dripping water across Naruto’s chest.

Droplets scattered across Sasuke’s shirt as he adjusted himself, the water rolling down the fabric and creating a wet spot.

Naruto swallowed, glancing down, the movie forgotten.

_Collarbone._

Sasuke’s glitter-sprinkled, softly prominent, glowing, damp, dipped collarbone was shown proudly when he’d moved, pulling his shirt down a bit. Half his chest was exposed from the adjustment, as was the top part of his breast, but neither Naruto nor Sasuke was concerned about that.

However, the exposure was enough to snap Naruto away from outright staring at Sasuke’s body, and he scolded himself back into the movie.

 _Don’t be pervy_. _Just because he’s hot doesn’t mean I can shove him into my lap and kiss him and rub all over his_ —

Sasuke jumped at a part in the film, so Naruto swept a kiss over his forehead and continued to watch. The Uchiha shuffled forward so he was practically draped over the blonde’s chest; Naruto swept a hand gently over the base of his spine and grinded his jaw.

He was _not_ going to grab Sasuke’s butt just because it would be easy.

Aww, fuck. He was staring again.

_Stop it._

Naruto didn’t have any idea if Sasuke was even _ready_ to have sex. Even though Sasuke was way more comfortable with his body than he used to be, which Naruto took pride in, he didn’t know which boundaries were which.

The Uchiha could wear thin t-shirts around him now, and he’d taken off his binder while in the same room as him as often as he needed, as long as Naruto was turned around. Sasuke could whine about menstrual cramps whenever he wanted, bitch about his breasts hurting, complain about the pinprick of his T-shot…

So yeah, Sasuke was comfortable with Naruto.

However, they still hadn’t discussed a thing about sex.

It wasn’t like it was a taboo subject or anything, nothing they were uncomfortable with, they just _didn’t_. They probably should have, but they didn’t.

Which was why Naruto _wouldn’t_ squeeze Sasuke’s ass. Or stare at his collarbones. Or rub his hipbone.

Buttttt he was still staring. And rubbing. And almost squeezing. His eyes were still locked on those glittery collarbones.

 _Dammit_.

When Sasuke tipped his head up to look at Naruto with an accusing look on his face, the Uzumaki nearly squealed and yanked his hand away.

Instead, he cleared his throat and awkwardly scratched his neck.

“Um…” He gulped. “What’s up, sugar?” he asked, his voice strung thin and high from fear.

“Are you…” Sasuke began, looking hurt and angry and all sorts of things Naruto never wanted him to feel. “Are you staring at my _chest_?”

_Ohhhh no. No, no, no, no._

“No!” he squeaked, which of course, made him look all the more guilty.

Sasuke jerked away, his brows drawn and his lips taut. “ _Really!_?” he snapped, pressing a defensive hand to his breasts as if to protect them from Naruto’s eyes. “Are you serious? I thought you—!”

“No!” squawked Naruto, scrambling after Sasuke as he disentangled himself from the blankets, obviously preparing to stomp upstairs.

Reaching out, he snatched his fingers around Sasuke’s upper arm and pulled him back to him, trying to placate him.

“Look, no! Wait—Sasuke, OW! Don’t _bite_ me, I wasn’t—!”

“Then what _were_ you doing?” Sasuke was seething, trying to pull away and eventually succeeding, standing there like an abandoned kitten. One arm was locked across his chest, his dark eyes full as moons and damp with hurt. “What _were_ you staring at?”

Naruto blinked, unsure how to tell him he was salivating over his collarbones, hips, and ass. Also, that jawline was pretty hot. And his cute little nose was sharp and…

Okay, Sasuke was just hot. His entire being was very hot.

Apparently, Naruto took too long to answer.

Without another word, Sasuke turned to leave, his mouth pinched into a tight grimace and his eyes downturned.

“You can leave,” he muttered. “See you around, I guess.”

_Damn it!_

“Sasuke! Will you hold on for just a second!”

“For _what_?!” Sasuke spat, voice poisonous and eyes brimmed with venom. “ _What!?_ I thought you—”

“I’m sorry!” Naruto squawked, “But I really wasn’t staring at your… uhm…” he gestured randomly to Sasuke’s chest. “Your…”

Arching a brow, Sasuke tightened his arms across his breasts. “My boobs?” he snapped, and Naruto looked away awkwardly.

“…Yeah. Those. But I really wasn’t looking at those.”

Sasuke looked miffed. “At least be honest with me.” Rolling his eyes, he plastered on a smirk, through anger was still hidden behind his eyes. “My bad, my bad. You’re a 17 year old male with a high level of testosterone and a boner for everything that breathes. You’re a dude. You love tits. Sorry. I _get_ it.”

Naruto winced. Also though, that was kind of offensive. “No, I _don’t_. I don’t care about your body, I love _you_.”

Now nearly spitting mad, Sasuke stamped his hands on his hips so hard that he jerked his shirt down, once again revealing his collarbones. And once again, Naruto’s eyes were drawn to them. He snapped his gaze back up instantly, but the damage was done.

Sasuke slapped both hands over his chest and glared. “You _were_ ,” he accused.

“NO!” Naruto snapped back. “Look I just… I _swear_ I wasn’t.”

“Then what the hell _were_ you looking at?!”

Naruto was going to regret this. Really, he was. Unfortunately, he was Naruto Uzumaki, so he didn’t give himself any time _to_ regret it.

He took one step forward, curled the fingers of one hand around Sasuke’s waist and thumbed at his hips, swept one wicked thumb over the curve of his jaw, and leaned down, planting his lips on a singular collarbone.

Sasuke let out a hissing gasp above him, but Naruto ignored it and flirted his pinkie finger over the fringe of Sasuke’s ear.

He grazed his teeth over the bone, nibbled a tad and sucked hard, pursing his lips around his mark and pulled back.

The skin was flushed pink with a scattered pattern of red pinpricks at the center, a perfectly circular mark on Sasuke’s skin. Naruto was proud, if he did say so himself.

Sasuke was still frozen above him. His damp lips were parted in shock, hands hanging in the air like they were about to push Naruto off, but he was too busy being surprised. When he finally got a hold of himself, he shook his head so his glossy hair tangled around him and dropped his arms.

“What was _that_!?” he demanded.

Grinning, Naruto teased his toe into the carpet. Sasuke didn’t sound mad, so that was good. “I wasn’t staring at your chest,” he reiterated. “I was looking at your… um… collarbone. Because it’s hot. And your jaw,” he added, thumbing over it.

Sasuke shivered, a blush creeping up his neck.

“Also your hip,” Naruto tapped the feature, “ _and_ your ass.” He would have smacked it, but held back. Lowering his voice, he leaned down slightly to kiss at the corner of Sasuke’s mouth. “I wouldn’t stare at anything you’re not comfortable with,” he said quietly. “I’ll love you the way you want to be loved.”

Then, he kissed him again.

* * *

Sasuke had never been more turned on in his fucking life.

Even after a T-shot, when his sex drive was at it’s peak, he hadn’t felt this way.

Hadn’t wanted to have his neck sucked on so hard it looked like he’d been mauled.

Hadn’t wanted to feel fingers creeping over and skimming across every inch of hot, flushed skin.

Hadn’t wanted to run his own hands over the entire expanse of the tan, sweat-slick person in front of him, who had just admitted that Sasuke was so hot that he couldn’t stop staring.

Ringing his arms around Naruto’s thick neck, Sasuke felt another bold thumb rake across his hip, tucking itself into his shirt to tease at his skin.

His groan was soft, but still heard.

Naruto tipped his head, nipped at an earlobe, giving Sasuke the chance to dip his head into the crook of his neck.

He smelled like sweat, but Sasuke didn’t care at all, in fact, he kind of liked it. He licked one long stripe up the corded neck, the muscle leaping beneath him when he cinched his teeth and _bit_.

No blood, he hadn’t wanted any, but the pulse raced and the skin flooded with warmth.

Naruto gasped, releasing his hip and moving down to palm at the curve of Sasuke’s ass. He squeezed once, and okay, that felt good, then cupped beneath it and _lifted,_ lifted Sasuke up so his legs swung around Naruto’s waist.

The blonde pulled back, “Is this okay?”

“It’s fine,” Sasuke snapped, eager, before biting hard at Naruto’s lower lip, sucking it into his mouth.

Hands were grabbing all over, Sasuke’s having tucked itself under Naruto’s warm, sweaty shirt and raking his nails up the muscle of his stomach. Naruto was running his fingers over Sasuke’s neck and collar area, fitting into the grooves of his collarbone and skimming over his jaw.

When Naruto pulled back, Sasuke was confused, but Naruto just smiled, slow and easy at him. Leaning in, he pecked Sasuke’s lips, then ran his tongue over the Uchiha’s lower lip. He opened his mouth, curious. For a bit, it was a confused mangle of tongues, before they figured out the _open, close, open, close_ pattern that was kissing.

Naruto placed him down on the couch, leaning over him, but not lowering himself over Sasuke. His one hand stayed tucked below his jeans, just stroking his hip, and the other caressing the Uchiha’s jaw.

Sasuke fitted his own over Naruto’s iliac furrow and pressed slowly, earning himself a nick of teeth that was soothed by Naruto’s tongue.

It felt good. It felt _so_ good.

Maybe Sasuke would be into sex after all? He thought it was just one big jumbled mess of furious thrusts and bites. This was different.

It wasn’t even sex, it was just a little over making out. Just gentle touches that felt good, soft movements, a bit of a tease here and there…

It was good. Great, even, Sasuke was enjoying it.

…So was Naruto, apparently.

Something was _definitely_ poking Sasuke’s thigh. It was hot, curved and hard, flush against his thigh and moving against him as Naruto moved with the kiss.

Whatever it was… okay, he _knew_ what it was, he just wasn’t acknowledging it, thrusted slowly against him, made his belly furl up with a hot coil winding itself in his lower stomach, inching down his thighs and settling between his legs.

Slowly, unsure if this was _okay_ or not, Sasuke lifted one leg, settling it over Naruto’s waist. The blonde groaned as his hips lowered, grinding against Sasuke as he rolled his other leg over Naruto’s hip.

Sasuke hissed lowly between his teeth.

Okay. That was _good_.

Naruto pulled back an inch, surveyed Sasuke’s face, checking for any discomfort. Naruto’s cheeks were flushed pink, lips swollen and red from their kiss. His eyes were damp, slicked over with wetness, lashes dewy.

Oh yes. This was fine.

Sasuke lifted a hand and curved it around the back of Naruto’s neck, dipping it so they could kiss again.

The frantic feeling returned, the lava coil in his belly furling around his hips, between his thighs and flooding his blood.

Almost of their own accord, his hips jerked up and fitted with Naruto’s, the blonde’s hardness tucking against Sasuke.

“ _Oh_ …”

His clit was throbbing, pulsing between his legs, and somehow he’d only just noticed. Until Naruto had thrust directly against it, he’d only been warm, but now, he was on fire.

The flames licked at Sasuke’s blood, swirled in his belly and ground between his legs.

Clearly just as lost in sensation, Naruto leaned down and planted his mouth directly on Sasuke’s, fitting their lips and teeth and tongues so nothing was grating, just firm, and twisted his hips again.

_Oh FUCK._

Sure his underwear were soaked to the point of being ruined, Sasuke tightened his legs around Naruto’s waist. Everything was getting blurry around the edges and the knot in his belly tightened and tightened, the rope pulling taut.

Naruto reached down and gripped Sasuke at the base of his spine, pulled their hips flush together and thrust _once_.

Sasuke’s vision whited out and he fell dizzily back. Naruto moved twice more before he toppled down, crowning Sasuke’s body and settling his head in the crook of his neck.

* * *

Four minutes later, Naruto sat up. Sasuke was lying beneath him, still and sleepy and sated. His sweatpants were soaking at the crotch, one arm still tossed over Naruto and the other resting on his belly. His lashes were fanned out across his flushed cheeks, kiss-plump lips parted slightly. Naruto grinned.

_So cute._

His own pants were damp too, though they were slowly drying and his underwear growing crusty.

_Ewww…_

He’d definitely have to borrow some new clothes.

After coming to terms with the fact that he’d come in his pants like the horny teen he was, he shook Sasuke awake and they both tumbled into the bathroom. Naruto rinsed his face and washed his hands while Sasuke went to change his pants, then they switched.

Giggling and tired, they tumbled onto the couch and snuggled together, a blanket tossed haphazardly over them while Sasuke turned on the dumbest show they could find.

Sasuke’s collarbones were still out in full display. Naruto ducked, kissed one, then they settled back together.

“Love you,” he said quietly into Sasuke’ hair.

The Uchiha mumbled the words back, half asleep on Naruto’s chest.


End file.
